


How Thor and Bruce Get Ready for a Party

by sciencebutch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Height difference, M/M, ThorBruce Week, just fluff, thats all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencebutch/pseuds/sciencebutch
Summary: Bruce was not an extrovert - he was many things, just not that.Yes, Bruce was many things: a scientist, a Hulk...Thor's boyfriend.





	How Thor and Bruce Get Ready for a Party

**Author's Note:**

> for thorbruce week!  
> day two: height difference

               Bruce Banner considered himself to be a lot of things: a genius, a scientist, a connoisseur of teas, a Hulk. He did not, however, think of himself as an extrovert – quite the opposite, actually. He had yet to get his PhD on charisma, but it was on his to-do list. In the meantime, he had to deal with being best friends with Tony Stark which, he had learned rather early on, entailed a large quantity of large parties. It wasn’t as if Bruce hated parties, he just had a really hard time dealing with them. He had attempted explaining this to Tony on a multitude of occasions, had tried to tell him that he got sensory overload easily and sometimes, if it gets too bad, he could Hulk out.

               To which Tony said something so meaningful that Bruce could never forget it, not for the rest of his indefinitely long life:

“Psh! You’re not going to Hulk out!” So.

That is how Bruce Banner found himself sluggishly and reluctantly buttoning the dress shirt of his tux in his walk-in closet that was bigger than some of the houses he had lived in in the past decade.

               “Why don’t we just let the Hulk go to the party instead of me?” Bruce said to Thor, who was standing adjacent to him, concertedly watching the YouTube video tutorial of how to tie a tie.

               “I would say yes, but there aren’t any Hulk-sized tuxedos out there,” Thor muttered, still intensely focused on his tie, “which is a shame, he would look very nice in one,” he continued, sparing Bruce a lighthearted glance.

               “That’s his problem, not mine,” Bruce said with a huff as he leaned petulantly against the wall. “Also, gross.”

               Thor knew that his boyfriend’s bitterness was in jest. He went back to the video. _Loop one end over the other…why must Midgardian clothes be so damn complex?_ Thor grunted in frustration as he messed up. He had accidentally folded point A over point B instead of twisting it around point C.

               He was distracted when Bruce started talking. “Maybe I’ll feel better if I get a kiss from my boyfriend,” Thor looked up to see Bruce avidly staring at him.

               “Maybe I’ll give a kiss to my boyfriend if he finished buttoning his shirt,” he teased. Bruce buttoned his shirt. He did it without looking, never taking his eyes off of him. _Impressive…_

               “There,” he said, “now you are legally obligated to kiss me.”

               “Am I…?” Thor responded. He put his hand to his chin in a pensive gesture. He looked up thoughtfully. “I don’t remember signing anything…”

               “Thor!” Bruce whined. Thor met his eyes. He was smiling. Thor grinned back.

               “You’re just going to have to come over here and get one, I suppose.” Thor’s demeanor was nonchalant, but Bruce could see the sparkle of mirth in his eyes. His tie was now loosely hanging around his neck, entirely forgotten.

               “Fine,” Bruce said, walking over to Thor. He stopped a foot away from him. “You’re too tall.” And he was; the crown of Bruce’s head just met Thor’s chin.

               “Now isn’t that a damn shame,” he smiled and looked down at Bruce, who had a faux look of anger on his face.

               “I have to do everything in this relationship,” Bruce sighed. He grabbed the two (untied) ends of Thor’s tie, and tugged.

               (Bruce might have used some of the Hulk’s strength, but if Thor saw the veins in his hand turn green, he didn’t say anything.)

               Thor bent down, following his tie. His smile met Bruce’s. The kiss was chaste until it wasn’t; until Thor realized that there was something else that he would much rather be doing.

               Thor broke their kiss. “I’ve changed my mind,” he declared suddenly.

               “Oh yeah?” Bruce said.

               “Yes,” he leaned down to kiss Bruce’s forehead, “let’s stay in tonight.”

              

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr!


End file.
